


Bart knows.

by aestivate



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivate/pseuds/aestivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart knows. He knows it like he knows his own name, like he knows how to run really fast; he knows it like he knows how to breathe Jaime in and breathe Jaime out. He knows it like their first shared kiss, stolen away by the starlight. Bluepulse. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bart knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K  
> Characters: Bart Allen/Impulse  
> Summary: Bart knows. He knows it like he knows his own name, like he knows how to run really fast; he knows it like he knows how to breathe Jaime in and breathe Jaime out. He knows it like their first shared kiss, stolen away by the starlight. Bluepulse. Drabble.  
> Word Count: 101

Bart knows.

He knows it like he knows his own name, like he knows how to run really fast; he knows it like he knows how to breathe Jaime in and breathe Jaime out. He knows it like their first shared kiss, stolen away by the starlight.

He knows it like he knows how to scream.  
He knows it like he knows how to feel agony.  
He knows it like he knows how to be terrified.  
He knows it like he knows how to lose.

His chest constricts until he can’t breathe, anymore, anymore.

Bart knows... and he wishes he didn’t.


End file.
